


Sassy Soulmates

by ethereal_enthusiast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_enthusiast/pseuds/ethereal_enthusiast
Summary: Just a sastiel soulmate au because there aren't nearly enough.Sam loves the idea of soulmates, but would prefer to never meet his. When he does meet his soulmate, he wishes he hadn't. No one wants a soulmate who hates them. Besides, do angels even have soulmates?
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The title is not permanent and will definitely change once I think of something. I just wanted to get started on this so I don't give up on the idea too soon. There are not nearly enough sastiel soulmate aus, so I decided to write one.

Sam Winchester was fourteen when his brother explained soulmates to him. Everyone had a soul mark somewhere on their body that told them something their soulmate would say to them. For many years, scholars had debated the significance of what the soulmark said. Most thought it was the first significant or meaningful thing a person's soulmate would say to them. When the words were said by the correct person, the mark would react, but the reaction varied depending on the person. No one knew for sure how it worked, but most people didn't care. Most people married their soulmates and seemed happy. 

Dean didn't believe in soulmates. He explained to Sam that soulmates just set you up for disappointment. No one could be perfect. Even the soulmates who were truly happy together usually ended in tragedy. Sam thought he heard Dean mutter, "like mom and dad," under his breath, but he knew better than to ask. 

Sam disagreed with Dean. He liked the idea of someone who existed just for you. He knew that if soulmates weren't careful, they would end up disappointed with each other. But he still thought that with a little work, they could be happy together. 

When Sam was seventeen, he got his soulmark. He was in the middle of English class and watched in fascination as it appeared. It was late since most people got it around their fifteenth birthday. He'd started to wonder if he didn't have a soulmate. It wouldn't have surprised him; he was always a bit of a freak. So as he watched the first few letters of his name appear on his arm, he could only feel joy.

Joy that immediately vanished as the rest of the mark appeared. It read, "Sam Winchester, the boy with demon blood." For the first time since Dean explained soulmates to him, Sam prayed he would never meet his soulmate. 

That evening, their father had all three of them sit down at the tiny motel table for dinner. He told them that they were moving on to the next town the next day. This wasn't a surprise to Sam. They finished the hunt three days ago and they'd already stayed longer than usual. He wanted to fight. Usually, this would be when he'd start yelling at John to let him stay, but not this time. This time, he was too busy thinking about his soulmark. His sleeves were pulled down so no one could see it. Eventually he'd need to get makeup to conceal it. But first he needed to know one thing.

"Hey dad?" He asked quietly.

"Sam, for the last time, no, you can not stay here. Now shut up and eat your dinner." John snapped, clearly expecting Sam's usual fight.

"No, dad, this isn't about that."

"Then what is it?" John's voice was still harsh and Sam barely stopped himself from flinching.

"I was just reading some books about Greek mythology in the school library and was curious about something. Can a human have demon blood in them?" As soon as he asked the question, the room went quiet. Neither Dean or Sam dared to move or speak. John was staring at his youngest son like he'd just uncovered all the government's secrets and was clearly a genius, but was probably also in serious danger.

"I, um, yeah, probably," John said, trying to regain his composure, "I don't see why not."

"How would we deal with someone like that?" Dean asked, sounding both terrified and curious. 

John sighed, "I guess we'd just have to kill them." Sam couldn't detect any emotion in his voice and it scared him. If his soulmark had any truth to it, he was a monster and would likely die by the hands of hunters. All he knew in the moment was that he needed to escape. 

That evening, after Dean and John fell asleep, he began working on his university applications. He couldn't be a hunter. The only way to survive was to live a normal life away from his family. Obviously, Dean would never forgive him for leaving, but he didn't want to die.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't updated this in so long. This will probably be a continuous issue because my life is fairly busy and I have no schedule.

By the time he met Jessica, Sam had come to the conclusion that he was just part of the minority that would never meet their soulmate. Most of the people he knew had met their soulmate. Except for Dean, but Dean had never really given anyone a chance. Some people might hate the thought of never meeting their soulmate, but Sam didn't mind. It was better than losing your soulmate. You can’t miss something if you’ve never really had it. Besides, who would want a soulmate who hated them?

When Jess died, Sam was ready to just avoid love and romance entirely. He briefly considered following Dean's example and just having casual sex, but quickly dismissed the idea. He didn't like sex enough to sleep with someone he didn't care for. Jess used the terms biromantic and demisexual to describe him. Sam didn't feel the need to use labels, but it was comforting to know that there was one area where he wasn't a complete freak.

When Dean convinced him to visit Lisa, Sam instantly knew that she was Dean's soulmate. Apparently even before Dean knew. When Dean went to see her, Sam assumed he knew. However, when he returned afterwards, Sam quickly realized that she had said the words on his brother's soulmark. Dean was practically glowing and couldn't stop talking about Lisa and her son. Sam had never really seen the complete mark since Dean kept it hidden at all times, but he'd once glimpsed the word 'son' on Dean's hip before he left for Stanford. 

Sam found it refreshing to watch Dean interact with Lisa and her son, who he now knew was named Ben. They seemed like decent enough people and it was nice to see Dean happy. In some ways, they made him wish he could meet his own soulmate. Of course, that desire faded when he remembered what the words on his arm said. 

"Sam Winchester, the boy with demon blood".

Now that he knew what the words meant, he really couldn't blame his soulmate for hating him. He was a freak and Dean should never have saved him. His death was a good thing. He deserved to be hunted. 

When Dean inevitably died at the end of the year, Sam became determined to do whatever he could to bring Dean back. If he couldn't be happy with his soulmate, he would make sure his brother could. Ruby gave him some semblance of hope when she offered to help. When she told him drinking her blood would help him with his abilities, he was hesitant. After much thought, however, he agreed to try. He was already damned, Dean was dead, and the one person who was supposed to love him was destined to despise him. In other words, there was already no hope for him, but there was still hope for Dean. If only Sam could free him from hell. 

When Dean returned with no explanation, Sam was more than a little relieved. He didn't need the demon blood anymore. Dean was ok and Sam could finally go back to watching Dean find the happiness Sam had been denied. Only, Dean chose not to search for that happiness. He didn't go to Lisa, though Sam did try to convince him to. Instead, he committed himself to learning who, or what, rescued him. Of course Sam was curious, but he wished that Dean would just be glad to be back. But Dean was different. Hell had changed him. He no longer trusted Sam. He clearly thought he still loved Sam, but Sam wasn't so sure. If Dean knew what had happened while he was gone, he'd certainly kill Sam. 

Sam had planned to do it for him after he went to Lisa. If Dean was happy with Lisa, he wouldn't care if Sam disappeared suddenly. He would never have to find out how far Sam had fallen. Sam still planned to die soon enough, he just didn't know how. 

When they learned that something called 'Castiel' had rescued Dean, Sam was thrilled. He felt strangely drawn to the name. He assumed it was just because Castiel had rescued his brother, but a part of him knew that it was something more than that. Of course, none of it mattered when he learned that Castiel was an angel. He'd stopped expecting love or kindness from angels when he learned what his soulmark meant. Despite this, he'd continued idolizing them. How could he not? They stood for everything good in the world. 

Learning that angels existed and had rescued his brother gave him a new idea: he could get one of them to kill him. Preferably Castiel, but it didn't really make much of a difference. He could trust them to give him a just death. They could even find the best way to tell Dean. Surely they wouldn't deny Sam his wish. They probably hated him as much he hated himself. 

That night, he prayed for death, but it never came. No angel appeared to grant him his wish. He tried praying to Castiel specifically the next night, but he never came. Sam figured it was pointless. The angels didn't even care enough to kill him. Still, he wasn't ready to give up. He prayed again in the morning before Dean woke up, but again received no response. Nearly a week had passed before Castiel showed up in their motel room. 

Sam, of course, was thrilled. He was finally meeting an angel and maybe, just maybe, Castiel would agree to kill him. They couldn't talk about that in front of Dean, so Sam would wait to bring it up. He tried to act natural when he greeted Castiel. He wouldn't want Dean to get suspicious. He didn't expect anything Castiel might say to surprise him, but it didn't take long for Castiel to exceed his expectations. In fact, the second that Castiel said had Sam barely refraining from fleeing the room.

"Sam Winchester, the boy with demon blood."


End file.
